Newsies drabbles
by Kiriga
Summary: Drabbles I've written using the lj comm 64damn prompt's prompts. Characters/pairings, length, genre, everything vary from drabble to drabble.
1. Nr 1 2 am

Title: Late Night Out  
>Author: <strong>kiriga<strong>  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Characters/Pairings: Javid, Sprace, Blush  
>Warnings: alcoholdrunkenness, slash  
>Words: 1,689<br>Summary: Everyone's drunk'n'horny except for David, who's just horny.  
>Notes: I had way too fun with this, actually. And for once I can't say which part I enjoyed the most. Hope you find this at least half as amusing as I.<p>

Written using the lj community 64damn_prompt's prompt nr 1. 2 a.m.

* * *

><p>David jerked his head up and blearily tried to see what woke him. Another knock on his window told him it was a big chance it was Jack and he slowly crawled out from his comfortable blankets. As soon as the cold air hit him he wanted to flee back to the warmth he'd just left, but the mysterious guest knocked again and broke his concentration. David opened the window and saw that, indeed, it was Jack.<p>

"Jack? What're you," a yawn forced itself out of his mouth, "what're you doing here? In the middle of the night? It's not morning yet, right? What time is it?"

Jack grinned at him with a drunk's happiness and David at once felt more exhausted than he already was. Drunken Jack was usually a pain that he often was forced to deal with. David almost wished he hadn't left the safety of his bed. "Davey! I wanted to see you. But you was asleep and didn't hear me. But now you're awake! Are you happy do see me? I'm happy to see you."

"Yes, Jack, I'm happy to see you. Who have you been drinking with?" David asked. Jack listed names while he counted them on his fingers.

"Race, Spot, Mush, Blink, Skittery, Specs, Dutchy, Boots -"

David interrupted him with a glare. "You let Boots drink?" Boots might've been older than he looked, but he was still too young to drink with the older boys. If David could decide none of them would drink, but he had tried once to talk about it and he didn't try again.

Jack looked lost and confused, and David had to stop himself from comforting him with a hug. "I-he-we-he was already drinking. I think. When I got there. But I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think. Obviously," David added with a mutter. Jack looked so crushed that David sighed and moved from the window. "Okay, come in. You're in no shape to go anywhere by yourself and I'm too tired to go with you."

Jack beamed and tried to enter the room. It took a few times, until finally David had enough and had to help him, but in the end they lay in his bed. Jack snuggled up against him and mumbled something sleepily before he was fast asleep, which David was happy about since his face had turned beet-red. The close contact with Jack made him very happy, happier than he'd been all week, but it was also sending signals to a part of his body which he didn't want to involve. He hadn't even told Jack how he felt yet.

David carefully laid an arm around Jack and tried to drift back into sleep. It wasn't too hard and if he changed the position of his lower body just a little, then _that_ wouldn't be a problem either. His eyes were trying its hardest to close and stay closed with or without his agreement, and he relented and willingly closed his eyes. Jack snuggled closer and said something that sounded like David's name. David swallowed and tried to calm down. He'd worry about the consequences in the morning.

* * *

><p>Race watched Spot go round and round, looking almost desperately for someone to dare do something stupid to rile him up, like come inside his view of sight or talk to him. Or talk at all, Race mentally added after a moment. But there was no one else in the nearest vicinity but them, since everyone else had left after noticing Spot being drunk.<p>

Race shifted position but didn't leave Spot with his eyes for one second. There were three different types of drunk-Spot, he mused. First there was tipsy-Spot who was very happy and joked a lot and laughed a lot and was really nice to be around. Race liked that Spot, but at the same time thought he was very weird, because Spot wasn't happy like that and he didn't joke or laugh—of course, that depended on the company he was in, Race admitted mentally—and he was not a nice guy to be around. Except that Race kind of thought he was. At least he was very sure of that.

Race tried to support his chin with his hand but missed and had to try a two more times until he got it right, then continued his list.

Secondly there was drunk-Spot who was violent and aggressive, much more so than usual. It seemed like he thought everything everyone did was to make him angry and he didn't take too kindly to that. So whenever anyone saw that he had passed tipsy-Spot and was turning into drunk-Spot everyone quickly left. But not Race. Race wasn't afraid of Spot, ever, so he stayed and was good company. And everyone mostly left their drinks behind so he happily helped himself to them.

And because he was the only one who stayed Race was also the only one who knew of the third drunk-Spot. Or second. Race stopped his thinking so abruptly he almost felt physically dizzy, but that could also, possibly, be because of how much he had drunk. Tipsy-Spot was tipsy, not drunk. But you were drunk when you were tipsy, wasn't it like that? No, you might be drunk when you're tipsy but not tipsy when you're drunk, Race decided. So, he was the only one who knew of the second drunk-Spot. Second drunk-Spot was the drunk-Spot who came out after first drunk-Spot had appeared, pretty much precisely two hours after. And second drunk-Spot was curious where first drunk-Spot was angry, gentle where first drunk-Spot was violent, and, best of all, needy where first drunk-Spot was suspicious.

Race loved the second drunk-Spot, even though he was just as weird as tipsy-Spot was. He never felt as needed or-he hoped Spot wouldn't read his thoughts now as he often did-as loved as he did when he was with second drunk-Spot. And they always had amazing times together, Race recalled with a lecherous grin. Spot was bendy, and second drunk-Spot was even more so. It was amazing.

Race squinted at his watch and tucked it back into the relative safety of his pockets. He was very, very slow and careful, because he loved that watch. Second drunk-Spot should appear at any moment.

Race smiled when he saw the signs he was looking for. Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

><p>Blink looked around wildly. "Is he here? Is we safe? Mush? Mush, you're here, right? Right? Mush? Mush? Mushee?" Mush slapped the back of Blink's head lightly and he shut up and turned around with a beam. "Mushee! There you are. I lost you, where did you go? I ran and I got scared and I didn't see you so I thought I wouldn't ever see you again and that made me really really sad and I don't want to live without you so don't leave me Mush promise me you won't ever leave me okay?"<p>

Mush grinned and slapped his head again, because it felt good. And because Blink rambled too much. And because he thought Mush would leave him. "Never. Stay." He slapped Blink one more time and they blinked at each other. "Where?"

Blink looked around with wildly again. "An alley somewhere. I think I know where it is. I think I can find the way back to the lodging house. But," he said in sudden alarm and gripped Mush's arm hard, "what is he's there? What if we meet him on the way? What if-what if he's just standing out there and waiting for us to come out?"

Mush slapped him yet another time then patted his hand calmly. "Safe," he said. Blink blinked with his eye and looked relieved.

"Okay, if you say so. Should we go? Where should we go then? I don't know, it's nice out even if it's a little cold but I'm warm so that's just good and the sky's pretty and all the stars is pretty and I like to watch them but I like to watch you more and I think you're prettier than the stars and the sky," Blink said without taking a breath and turned to his companion towards the end. He slung his arms around Mush and Mush slapped his head affectionally. When Mush was drunk he always slapped Blink's head as soon as a good opportunity showed itself, and even if it didn't, but Blink knew it was because Mush loved him. It was perfectly logical, as long as he was drunk.

"Thanks. House," Mush ordered and Blink nodded.

"The lodging house it is! Now, where is we?"

Blink was so caught up in trying to figure out which way the lodging house was that he barely heard Mush say something under his breath, even though he still clung to him. But he did hear and looked at Mush, who wasn't looking at him. "What did you say, Mushee?"

"Pretty," Mush repeated, a bit louder. Blink blinked before grinning and giving him a kiss. His sense of balance was pretty much gone so he missed Mush's mouth and ended up kissing his jaw instead. That didn't stop him though and he continued to nibble his way to Mush's ear instead. It was easier when he could follow the jaw line all the way. "Blink. Blink. Blink!" Mush tried to stop him, and Blink finally stopped what he was doing and looked up when Mush slapped his head harder than he'd done before.

"What?"

"Don't. Late. House." Mush hesitated and tried to act casual. "Later."

Blink grinned. "Yeah, we'll continue later. Later's good because then it's not so hard to kiss you and you talk normally again but it's not a problem when you talk like this don't think that but it's like no one else understands you but me but that's not bad and I actually like it because I like being the only one who understands you. So we go back and sleep and then we continue later?"

Mush nodded and slapped Blink's head. He really loved his drunken, rambling fool of a boyfriend.


	2. Nr 2 metaphor

Title: Labor of Love  
>Author: <strong>kiriga<strong>  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Characters/Pairings: Blink, Must, barely-there-implied Blush  
>Warnings: barely-there-implied-slash<br>Words: 400  
>Summary: Not many people know how Blink lost his eye and it's not a story he likes to tell.<br>Notes: I'm not really satisfied with this, mostly feels 'eh' about it. But eh. And, dear god please, don't ask about the title. I couldn't come up with something, so I took it from a song on my playlist. The end.  
>Written using <strong>64damn_prompts<strong>'s prompt nr 2. Metaphor.

* * *

><p>Not many people know how Blink lost his eye and it's not a story he likes to tell. There's a rumor about how his cheerfulness is only a cover for a much darker mood, but no one knows and it remains a rather popular rumor, because no one can imagine losing an eye and not becoming bitter. But the truth is that Blink really is not bitter, not about petty things—petty in his opinion, that is—like that, but he is often momentarily resentful of the conditions under which he lives; he is much more prone to complaining, very heartily, about the plights of not selling all his papers or the prices of things or having to step in when a newsie in his vicinity tries to soak another. Losing his eye was just something that happened, and Blink thinks it isn't fair to live a newsie's life and still expect to not lose anything. Rather he thinks that he had gotten away pretty cheap; there was many things that meant more to him than one eye. He still had one eye left and the eye-patch made him look rather dashing, Blink thought.<p>

He did remember how hateful he was right after he had lost his eye though. There hadn't been many who could stand to be by his side then—either they were driven away by guilt, disturbed yet relieved that he was the one hurt and not them, or by his anger—and had it not been for Mush Blink was certain that he would have had become angry at the rest of the world. But Mush had been cheerful and considerate, kind yet not scared to yell back at him when Blink went too far in his verbal attacks, and he had kept Blink's old self alive. Through it all he had refused to leave Blink's side and they naturally became close. Years later it was unheard of that one of them went somewhere without the other and the rumors about them was many and varied—from cute to lame to plain disturbing. Neither of them cared.

A nickname for Mush had begun to be used shortly after Blink and he became inseparable and though no one had meant for either of them to hear it they had, and neither of them minded. Mush was indeed Blink's left eye, and they both liked it that way.


	3. Nr 3 sky

Title: In the Sky  
>Author: <strong>kiriga<strong>  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Characters/Pairings: Spot  
>Warnings: quick mentions of violence, I guess. but what'd you except with my Spot?<br>Words: 200  
>Summary: Spot and the weather have been good partners for many years.<br>Notes: This was pretty amusing to write. No idea why though.  
>Written using <strong>64damn_prompts<strong>'s prompt nr 3. Sky.

* * *

><p>Spot had the habit of judging how his day would go according to the weather: if it was sunny it would be a good day and he would be successful with whatever he chose to do; if the sky was cloudy the day would be tough, though not unbearable; if it rained he'd probably do better by staying inside; if it was hailing there would be one, or many, fights; if it was snowing he would sometime during the day need to stain the snow with blood. It was the theory he had lived after for several years and though it had sometimes been hard to decide what weather he would direct himself after—like if it was sunny and rained at the same time, or if it was raining in the morning and snowing on the afternoon—not one time had his theory been blatantly wrong. The one person he had tried explaining it to had laughed at him though—he'd actually dared to laugh at him—and called him superstitious. Spot had broken the other boy's nose for that, but he had learned never to try talking about it to anyone else. It was his secret.<p> 


	4. Nr 4 lost scene

Title: Either You Stand or You Fall  
>Author: <strong>kiriga<strong>  
>Rating: PG<br>Characters/Pairings: Race, Spot  
>Warnings: smoking teenagers?<br>Words: 100  
>Summary: Race and Spot have a short conversation.<br>Notes: A short only-dialogue drabble, except for the last 7 words. I don't have any particular feelings about this piece either. Wanted to write something/anything about the fact that Brooklyn apparently disappears after Jack becomes a scab, and this drabble was born. But it doesn't really do anything. I still want to write something that explains more how/why Brooklyn leaves, but that'll be for another day.  
>Written using <strong>64damn_prompts<strong>'s prompt nr 4. lost scene.

* * *

><p>"Spot, whatcha doing out here?"<p>

"Thought I'd get some air."

"You're smoking."

"None o' your business, Race. What're you doing out?"

"_I_ came to smoke. Got a light?"

"Sure, here."

"Thanks."

"Me and my boys is leaving."

"Thought so. I understand."

"What're you gonna do 'bout the strike?"

"With Brooklyn leaving, everyone else'll leave too. But I guess Manhattan's still in the game."

"That's stupid. You won't win."

"Yeah, it's stupid."

"Why do you do it if you know?"

"No idea."

"You're a fool. Take care of yourself, Race"

"Yeah, you too, Spot."

They part and walk in different directions.


	5. Nr 5 degrees

Title: You Really Got Me Bad  
>Author: <strong>kiriga<strong>  
>Rating: PG<br>Characters/Pairings: Javid (Les too, I guess)  
>Warnings: slash<br>Words: 753  
>Summary: The five stages of David and Jack's relationship.<br>Notes: Nothing to say. I love taking my titles from the songs on my playlist.  
>Written using <strong>64damn_prompts<strong>'s prompt nr 5. degrees.

* * *

><p>1. Intrigue<p>

Jack had actually seen David before that day when he ran into him. It had been when he was out selling his papes. He had been calling out his headlines when he saw something stark blue in the corner of his eyes and he turned to get a clearer view. It had been David, carrying around his little brother like he often was forced to, Jack later learned. The kid had been talking about something animatedly and he used wild gestures to explain whatever it was he was saying. As Jack watched David smiled, rubbed Les' head fondly and said something. He hadn't even heard a word of what they were saying, but Jack was intrigued by the blue-wearing boy.

2. Annoyance

David didn't even know the other boy's name before he decided that he didn't want to know it. The boy was rude and irritating, forcing his ideas and papers on others, even if they didn't want it. His name was Jack Kelly, he said, and David desperately wished he hadn't said it. He had bought another fifty papers and given them to David, even though he didn't want them, and then declared them to be partners, to which David wanted to punch a wall. And what was it with his tries to corrupt Les? David's little brother was a young, sweet, and naïve boy and it only angered David further that Jack apparently saw it and used it. David swore he would never get along with Jack Kelly.

3. Attraction

Jack watched David as David watched Medda's performance, completely entranced. During the day his fascination with the other boy had only grown and he found it harder to keep his hands to himself than he'd ever thought. David was serious, smart, and hadn't fallen for Jack's charm the way everyone else did. And he was very handsome, Jack thought as he watched David move. He wanted to reach out a hand and tug David close to him, but kept still. David was still mostly angry at him, though Jack wasn't entirely sure why, to be honest, and they'd have to be closer before he dared to act on his desires. David Jacobs was a challenge and for Jack it only made him more attractive.

4. Friendship

The day had been dangerous, instructive, and, though David wouldn't actually admit it, he'd had fun. Jack wasn't as bad as he had seemed on their initial meeting and David had taken back his earlier annoyance. The way Jack had treated Les, while teaching him things David preferred his brother not knowing, had been the first step to making David open up to him. Though there wasn't anything honest about Jack or what he was doing, he did it for his own survival and David couldn't find any faults in that. And Jack had also proved that although he was an uneducated newsboy from the street he had a brain that he used. It wasn't the kind of brain a scholar like David had, but a brain that primarily figured out ways for Jack to live. David was feeling quite like he could refer to Jack as his friend.

5. Love

Not even Jack could have expected his feelings to change so drastically over such a small period of time. It was late in the evening and he should be going back to the lodging house, but he couldn't bring himself to leave David's side. Merely the thought of it made it ache in his chest, and he happily agreed when David asked him to come home with him. He was nervous when he stood in front of David's father—it was David's _father_, what if he didn't accept a poor, lousy newsie like Jack?—but both of David's parents accepted him immediately, as David's _partner_ even, and he found himself relaxing. The dinner was very nice, and Jack found David had quite an attractive sister, and then Jack followed David out on the fire escape. They talked for a while and afterwards Jack couldn't really remember what either of them had said, only how David had looked when he talked. The question if he wanted to stay the night took him by surprise, and Jack didn't want anything more than say _yes_, but he pulled himself together and declined the offer. He would see David again tomorrow, and then the next day after that, and the day after that, and so on. If he could decide he would never let David go.


End file.
